Flash Fanfiction - Episode 33 - The Doc's Alive
by Reign Atkins
Summary: When the group find a note that Harry wrote on the night of his death, it leads them on a search to find their missing friend.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Cisco?" Astrid asked as she placed her hand on the handle to the door of the office, that had belonged to both her father and the late Dr Wells. She and Cisco were standing at the door, with boxes ready to clean it out.

Cisco nodded. It had been three weeks since Harry's death and they had not yet stepped foot inside since the night of the Cadre.

Astrid went to turn the handle but Cisco stopped her quickly. "Maybe we should wait for Caitlin to get back from her trip. You know, we could do this as a group bonding thing or something…" he said.

"You're hesitating. You were the one that said that we should do this. Besides, Caitlin won't be back until this afternoon. Do we really want to bombard her with this drama after she just spent a week away for R&R. It will be hard enough as it is when she sees Barry again."

Cisco sighed, "Okay. You're right… and I really don't want to be here for that reunion. Open the door."

Astrid pushed the door open and the two stepped inside the office. A tear welled up in Cisco's eye, so he wiped it away quickly.

"Look, there's a letter here." Astrid said from over at Harry's desk. "It's addressed to all of us." She picked up the envelope and remembered her last conversation that she had had with Harry in that office, that night. There was a fleeting moment where she had known that he would risk his life to save them all. He had known that he would die that night, and that explained the letter.

Cisco put the empty box that he had been carrying onto the desk and took the envelope from her. He stared at the writing on the front. "Team… Funny, even his writing is blunt." Cisco commented.

Astrid picked up the tablet and then the laptop from the desk. She put them inside the box. They had been the only items that Harry had kept on his desk on a regular basis.

She checked the draws, there was an old fashioned voice recorder inside with a whole lot of cassette tapes. She showed Cisco.

"Wow, for someone who made a pretty futuristic weapon… he was sure in the early nineties when it came to music formats." She said.

Cisco picked up the voice recorder and asked, "Are you sure that they weren't your dads?" he pressed play on the voice recorder and they immediately heard Harry's voice.

"My job as a World Walker has taken me many places. I have seen the rise and fall of heroes, I have fought clones, meta-humans and aliens and I have acquired more knowledge about the multiverse, the mirror verse and even time, than any regular man ever should. But, Harrison promised me something different this time. He promised me answers to my own questions from my own earth… he told me that it will all come down to the Flash… I have my interview for STAR Labs today to work on the 97th floor with the group that should hold all the answers.

Had things have gone the same as they usually do on other earths… It would be mine already. Something tells me that I am on the right track…"

Cisco pressed stop on the voice recorder. "I don't think we should have listened to that. It was like hearing him from the grave."

"It was, wasn't it?" Astrid asked him.

Suddenly, they could hear Caitlin's voice from out in the cortex. "Couldn't you just leave me alone, Barry! I was coming back this afternoon! You didnt have to call me the moment I woke up!"

Cisco put the voice recorder on to the desk, though pocketed the letter, and he and Astrid raced to the doorway to see Caitlin and Barry in the middle of a fight.

"Well, I'm sorry, Caitlin! You and I went a whole two weeks without talking. You're not hearing me out!" Barry said raising his voice.

"There's nothing you can say, Barry. It doesn't take a scientist to know that you're in love with Iris. Remember, Astrid read your mind that night that we turned into vampires." Caitlin said.

Astrid tried to hide back into Harry's office, but they had seen her. "I just wish…" Barry snapped in her direction, but he stopped midsentence.

"What? That I wasn't a mind reader?" Astrid asked him. "Just leave me out of this fight, please."

"You guys…" Cisco said as he held the envelope in his hands. "We need to read this."

He and Astrid walked into the middle of the cortex to show their friends the letter.

"What is it, Cisco?" Caitlin asked him as he sat in his chair by the computer.

"It's from Harry, he left it on his desk the night that he…"

Barry nodded, understanding where he was going with his sentence. "Do you want to open it?"

Cisco hesitated, but he knew that he didn't have a choice. He opened the envelope and pulled out three sheets of paper, the first two pages had nothing written on them, but the third page did.

 _Dear Team,_

 _If my calculations are correct, the lot of you will be reading this letter a few weeks after my death. Knowing the four of you, you will be reading this letter together… like the family that you all seem to be… I'm also calculating that two of you have been fighting… it wouldn't make sense, otherwise. But if so, sort it out quickly… you have work to do!_

 _But if you are all reading this letter it means that our original plan has failed and I have accepted DR Fate's proposal. Yes, he did come and see me when none of you were looking… Yes, Astrid I lied again, but I promise you that it was worth it._

 _There was only a twenty-seven percent chance that our plan would work against the overmaster. I tried to hold out in hope that it would, only to realize that there was nothing further that I could do._

 _The moment I died, was a sign for Dr Fate to come in and lend assistance. You see a lot of what the four of you are going through is a test set before the gods for Astrid to overcome._

 _However, Nelson is conflicted in seeing his daughter go through so much chaos, which leaves Dr Fate in a bind. He cannot risk Kent's mental health… or something like… but, that's not important right now._

 _Getting back to the matter at hand, I have left some tapes in my draw along with a voice recorder. Follow them and you will find me… or not, that all depends on Constantine and if he listened to my instructions or not. Chances are I don't have my technology so I could be on another earth, though my… I wouldn't call it a soul? That seems too religious… no, my essence? No, still not right… whatever, you want to call it… I'm in another body. Probably on another earth… I just hope that Constantine didn't screw me over and that I like the body that I am in._

 _Sutherland… You're a great mind reader, but I'm surprised that you didn't see this coming._

 _Allen… I wish you godspeed._

 _Snow… You're a brilliant doctor, don't ever doubt that._

 _And Ramon, you're clever enough… you can use my technology… just come and find me the four of you…_

 _I really hope this plan works. If not, it'll all be for nothing. Now, do you understand why I brought up movies on my death bed, Ramon?_

 _Your friend…wherever the hell I am._

 _*Doc* Harry Wells._

"Oh look… are they tear spots?" Caitlin asked referring to a dampness on the paper.

"It looks like he was crying as he wrote this." Astrid said.

"Cisco…" Barry said, "Do you know what this means?"

Cisco wiped away a few fresh tears that had formed in his eyes, with a large smirk on his face. "That jerk totally got into Back to the Future! I know exactly what this means…It means he's alive! The doc's alive!" His arms shot up as he threw the pages into the air as he spoke.

Dr Wells was alive and the four of them were going to find him.


	2. Chapter 2

Cisco ran to collect the voice recorder and tapes, but came back with the entire draw. He poured them out on to his work table, there were nine tapes all up. "Man, that guy loves the sound of his own voice."

"Where do you think we should start?" Caitlin asked, as she sifted through some of the tapes.

"Well, there's one in there now," Astrid said. "From the sounds of things it was at the beginning… he must have planted it there deliberately for us to listen to it."

"Look, the rest of these tapes are numbered." Barry said picking one up and showing them the sticker on the side.

"This isn't going to be like that show on Netflix, is it? You know where the girl killed herself and had all those students listen and pass it on to the next?" Cisco wondered.

"God, I hope not." Astrid gasped, "I'm just annoyed how much he lied even with his thoughts. I hate that he can do that... think one thing and hide an entire world of secrets at the exact same time." She pressed play on the voice recorder and they listened for Harry's next voice update.

When the update had finished they felt no closer to unravelling the truth than they were to begin with. "There has to be a faster way to go through these tapes…" Cisco said, he smiled and looked over at Barry. He handed the voice recorder over to him and hit 'fast play'.

To the rest of them they heard nothing but the fast-paced voice which resembled the classic children's show the chipmunks. But to Barry, he had heard everything clearly. He continued to listen to every tape and every side in a matter of ten minutes. While his friends gave him a little space.

"How is everything going between you and Barry?" Astrid asked Caitlin.

"You guys heard that argument earlier? I'm so sorry." Caitlin apologized.

"It's fine… We argue all the time, and it was kinda' hard not to overhear." Cisco replied.

"Well, he really wants to talk everything through… but there's nothing that he can say to make things easier. He's in love with Iris." Caitlin replied.

"Yeah… but he's also in love with you, Snow." Astrid said, "Iris was his first love… it's hard to beat that, but at the same time the pair of you have something special. Something new."

"But, he is with Iris on the other earths. Look at Earth 1 and earth 2… and it's probably the same on every other earth too. It's got to be fate!" Caitlin argued.

"Caitlin! Seriously! Fate!" Astrid was trying hard to keep calm, "No… I don't believe that! You're a doctor, you're rational, just like me! You should know that we write our own fates. Barry has shown that! He saved me twice and only ever on our earth! I should actually be dead. But I'm not. Yeah, Wells thought that it was because of the gods and their will… but despite Aphrodite, I barely have enough belief in gods either. What you and Barry have is real, please don't self-sabotage it."

She could tell that she had won her argument. Caitlin didn't have a rebuttal. Instead, she sighed and asked "So, what do I do? He still has those feelings for Iris."

"You give him a chance to make up his mind, Caity." Cisco said, "Guys are morons… I'm surprised I know what shirt to put on each day."

"You're still wearing the same shirt you wore yesterday," Caitlin laughed at him, noticing his black shirt that had a picture of 'Back to the Future's' DeLorean on it.

"Hey… Don't knock the DeLorean. It deserves to make its presence known. Besides, I forgot to go home and change before work this morning."

"Cisco's right, Snow." Astrid continued, "Give Barry a chance, just let him know that you won't allow for him to waste your time."

"Alright, guys!" Barry called out to them. "I've listened to all the tapes. I think I might have an answer."

"You think?" Cisco asked him. "How sure are you? Like seventy? eighty? Ninety percent sure? Because Wells could probably be in the body of anything… maybe even… a gremlin!"

"A gremlin, Cisco?" Caitlin asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

"For the last time, I know what I saw, Caity!" he snapped back.

"Well, I'm ninety percent sure that he's not on this earth." Barry said.

"He's not? Well that saves us breaching from country to country, town to town so I can do my mind scan on this earth… but what about the others?" Astrid asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm not sure." Barry replied.

"Hey, do you guys remember that satellite receiver from Earth 2 that the other Harry built to track down his clone?" Cisco asked them.

"Yeah…" Caitlin and Astrid both said at the same time.

"Well, I got the blueprints to make one… Thing is we need the DNA from Harry." Cisco said.

"Would be a great idea, if we knew which body his soul was in." Caitlin replied.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot that bit." Cisco said annoyed, "Well, what about DR Fate or Constantine? They were in on this plan too."

"Are you forgetting that Constantine completely lied to us when he helped with Dracula?" Barry asked him, "He knew about Harry's plan all along and he made us continue to believe that he was dead."

"Maybe this is another one of those tests for Astrid." Caitlin offered.

"Maybe… but I'm sick of all these tests..." Astrid said. "I know who to ask." She stepped backwards and begun to call out, "Kent! Kent Nelson! DR Fate! Whatever you go by, come out here now!"

But there was no response.

"Might I suggest, that a further look in DR Wells' office might help you with your mission." Gideon addressed them.

"What will we find, Gideon?" Barry asked the AI.

"I am sorry, Mr Allen. But, I do not have the authorization to say. Dr Wells only mentioned that if you needed these answers, to inform you that there is a vault in his office. He also authorized me to unlock the vault for you if you wish to proceed."

The group ran into Harry's office and looked around for the supposed vault. "Where's the vault?" Astrid asked.

Suddenly, a picture frame on the wall shifted and revealed a vault that sat in the wall where the picture had been.

"Okay, Gideon. Open the vault." Barry said.

The dial turned a few times by itself and then with a click, the door opened. Barry looked inside. "There's nothing here but the vial of speed serum from the mirrorverse." He exclaimed, pulling it out and showing the others.

"Maybe that's the answer." Cisco said.

"The mirrorverse?" Astrid asked.

"Well, he did mention the mirrorverse quite a few times in his tapes… and it's not exactly part of this earth, which also makes a little sense." Barry said.

"Should we return the vial back to them?" Caitlin asked, "I mean, he did steal it."

"Part of me says yes." Astrid said, a little conflicted, "But the other part of me wonders what if we need it later? There was a reason that he took it. Maybe it was to act as a clue… but at the same time…"

"I get what she's saying." Barry replied, "Maybe it won't matter if we pretend that we never knew about it."

"Wait, but their Astrid is a mind reader, won't she get that out of us? Her powers were pretty strong last time." Caitlin asked.

"Not with my new and improved neuro blocker gear. I built them so I could actually surprise Astrid occasionally without her ruining them, by reading my mind every damn time." Cisco said. He showed the group the ones that he had been wearing the whole time under his hair.

"And now he barely ever takes them out." Astrid grumbled.

"Hey, I'm allowed to have my own private thoughts."

"Yes… because the song lyrics to every broadway musical you have ever seen counts as private thoughts." Astrid replied with a grin.

"That was… that was the one time… You know, just the once…" Cisco said to Caitlin and Barry a little embarrassed.

"I guess the words to Les Miserables don't count then?" she teased.

"Okay… we're moving off track here…" Barry said with a big grin, "…have you got more of those, Cisco?"

"More of what?" he asked, lost in his train of thought.

"The neuro blocker gear?"

"Oh yeah… I made enough for the both of you. They will keep our leaderette from accessing our thoughts along with her mirror double." He ran back to his desk in the cortex to retrieve them, with Barry following behind mumbling "I wish I had them a few weeks ago," under his breath.

"I heard that Barry." Astrid called out to them. She shook her head at Caitlin with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

As the group stood around in the cortex, Caitlin brought up her concern. "Do we really need to allow for Frost to come out? I mean, we are searching for Harry. How do we know that she will be willing to help us?"

"We could always use the thermo-gun to freeze down the mirror, before I breach us through?" Cisco suggested.

"But then we are risking shattering the glass. Frost will be our best chance." Barry replied.

"He's right, Snow." Astrid added, "If Frost gets out of control, We'll all be ready for her."

Caitlin nodded, and brought her hands to the back of her neck and unclasped her necklace. She handed it to Astrid and Frost immediately took Caitlin's body.

"It's about time the lot of you released me from that prison. What's the mission and where is that murderer?" Frost asked them

"I'd hate to disappoint you, Elsa… but Harry is the mission." Cisco said.

"I'm not following…"

Barry took the reigns of the conversation, "Harry risked his life to save us all, and there's a chance his soul might have been placed into another body in the mirror verse. We're getting him back."

"Harry died? He risked his own life? Well, that's a surprise… Why didn't you say so? What do we need to do?"

"Wait, you're just going to help us?" Astrid asked her.

"The man risked his own life for Caity's wellbeing… enough said. So where's the mirror?"

The four of them made their way to the bathroom mirror and Frost immediately froze the full length mirror, and Cisco breached them through.

They arrived into the bathroom of the mirror verse and left the bathroom, making their way towards the cortex. They were met by destruction and rubble that had become the once work place of the mirror versions of themselves.

"Here to steal anything else?" the mirror version of Cisco asked as he and the mirror version of Astrid approached them.

"What do you mean?" Barry lied. "We haven't stolen anything."

"You stole the speed of numerous speedsters. You betrayed our trust."

"We're not here to steal anything." Frost said, "now get out of our way, and let us pass."

The mirror version of Cisco nodded to his Astrid, they allowed them to pass.

"Wait… it's that easy?" Astrid asked them, confused as to why. "Why? You're not going to attack us as we turn our backs, are you?"

Her double approached her and sent her images of the outside mirror verse world to her mind. She understood immediately.

"The Cadre." Astrid said turning to her friends. "You guys… Central City has been destroyed. If we have any hope in finding Harry… It's not going to be easy."

"When is anything ever easy?" Barry asked her. But she had kept her focus on their mirror doubles. "How have the two of you managed to survive, here all by yourselves?" she asked them.

"It's called laying low…" Cisco's double said, "STAR Labs has everything we need to survive, provided we don't leave its walls and get caught... But, I'm guessing, with the lot of you here... those plans are about to change..."

"Are Barry and Caitlin still down in the pipelines?" Barry asked.

"Yeah… they are. It was either that, or have them get caught. I'd rather not have to kill them. Astrid's been trying to rehabilitate them, but so far… no luck."

"Let's just find Harry and go. I'd rather not deal with the Cadre again, especially while we don't have Astrid's father here to help us." Cisco said.

"Father?" Astrid's mirror-version asked him.

"Astrid… can you scan the city?" Barry asked their leaderette, "…See if you can get a reading on Harry's thoughts?"

Astrid closed her eyes and focused. When she opened them again, she only had disappointing news to share. "I can't hear his voice. I don't think he's here."

"Oh, he's here… and he's one scary hombre…" Cisco said. He had just received a vibe.

"What do you mean?" Barry asked him.

"He's working with the Cadre." Cisco said, preparing to leave, "Okay… let's go home…"

"What? No!" Barry said, "there is no way that he would willingly agree to work with them. He must have something planned. We are going to find him and bring him home… and if there is any way to help these guys… we will."

"Maybe they should just come back with us? All of them?" Caitlin offered, she had managed to take her body back from Frost.

"Thank you, but no." Mirror Cisco said, "If the four of you are hell bent on going out there and getting your friend back. Well, then we will help you..."

"Yeah, yeah… we know," Cisco continued. "Because you're in favor of self-preservation… we've heard the speech."

"And because quite frankly… I want nothing more than to see those bastards' burn."


	4. Chapter 4

"Let me get this straight… we're going to get the attention of the guys who tried to recruit us in our own world… Who we fought to avoid joining… just so we can join them?" Cisco asked the group.

"Actually, it's the mirror version doubles of the guys… but yeah, that's pretty much it." Barry replied.

"Remember, we're not actually joining them, Cisco… We need them to get us into their base so we can find Harry… and then we can breach and speed on out of there." Astrid explained.

"No, I don't like it… Couldn't we just go back in time and warn Harry before he sacrificed himself?" Cisco directed his question over at Barry.

"No!" he, Caitlin and Astrid said in unison.

"If you would prefer to stay here, that can be arranged." Cisco's mirror double told him. "We don't need anyone who will prove to be a risk for this mission."

"I'll pass. Besides, if it is our Harry… I guess he'll be happy to see me… Otherwise, he'll be the first to kill us. I'm also pretty keen on finding out what sort of spaceship the Overmaster has…" Cisco replied.

"Spaceship, Cisco?" Caitlin asked.

"Harry said he was some sort of celestial being from another planet… therefore, he must have travelled to earth in something from his own planet… Do you think it's more orb like from ET or a little more funny looking like on 'The Day the Earth stood Still'? I wonder what the control panel would…"

"Cisco, you need to focus!" his mirror double snapped at him.

"Hey, don't yell at him!" Astrid demanded. "If it weren't for the fact that you guys knew where the Overmaster is located, we would be going without you."

"You guys!" Barry added in, "We're wasting time here. We have the plan and if we don't hurry we could be in trouble. Caitlin are you sure that you're going to be okay with the undercover work?"

Caitlin, who had barely spoken to Barry for a while now decided to take her friends' advice and give him a chance. "I'm not sure, but if I mess up, I can trust that you or Cisco will be able to get me out of there."

Barry nodded, "I have faith that you'll be fine, Caitlin." He gave her a hug.

"We're wasting our time!" the mirror version of Cisco said. "Let's just get this over with. We'll breach over to the Ferris Air Testing Facility and get as much attention as possible. You comin' Astrid?" he asked Astrid's mirror double.

"If you don't mind… I'd rather stay here. I've got a really bad feeling about something. I just can't shake it. I'd love for you to stay too." She replied.

"You know that I can't do that. But, do as you wish… I won't force you to join us." He breached the rest of them over to their location.

They stood on the abandoned runway. It was nighttime. In the distance, they could see the Overmaster's ship. It resembled a light up spinning top.

"Is anyone else hearing the original War of the Worlds soundtrack right now, or is that just me?" Cisco asked the group.

"What are you talking about?" his mirror double asked him.

"You know… War of the worlds? Done by Jeff Wayne in 1978? Seriously? Not even a smile… man, you are a tough one." Cisco said annoyed.

"So what do we do, now?" Caitlin asked.

"We get their attention." Astrid said, "and we pray that our Harry is on that thing… otherwise, everything DR Fate and Harry did for us would be for nothing."

"You mean your father…" Barry said.

"Harry's your father?" the mirror version of Cisco asked them, confused.

"No, Dr Fate is." Cisco replied.

"But, that would mean…"

"Shh, you guys… I have a link with the Overmaster." Astrid told her friends. 'We're willing to work with you… I believe you will be impressed with the skills we have to offer.' She instructed of the alien being who had created the Cadre.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you think it worked, Astrid?" Barry asked after a few moments.

"I'm not sure. I know that I got through, but…" She stopped talking as they watched the spaceship begin to open.

Cisco began humming the 'Eve of the War' from the War of the World's album in fear.

"Cisco… Shh…" Caitlin whispered.

"Should we demonstrate our skills or something?" Barry asked.

"No, don't. We don't want him to think we're attacking." Astrid whispered. "Cisco, be ready to breach if this goes wrong."

"Got it!" Both Cisco's said at once.

The spaceship was now open and from the distance they could see the Overmaster and some of his followers disembark the spacecraft.

"Do we step forward… or?" Barry asked.

But his question was answered by the Overmaster and his followers, who were suddenly standing in front of them, staring at them all.

The Overmaster was just as tall as he had been in their own world, his followers were meta-humans just like themselves. However, they were surprised to see that the Cadre was not there with him.

Fear had overcome the group. The wrong move could cost them their own lives.

Cisco nudged at Astrid to speak up, though Barry did instead. "You want people with exceptional skills. Let us join you!" he told the Overmaster.

"What skills would you mere mortals have to offer me?" the Overmaster asked him, his voice booming all around them.

"Various skills." Astrid added in, with false confidence. "Telepathy and mind control, speed, the power to create ice just by touch and the abilities to travel to alternate dimensions… alternate earths just by breach. You could be anywhere you want to be in just a mere second."

The Overmaster stared at the two Cisco's. "These two men, they are the same… yet the entire opposite. I feel that within them."

"That's because they are mirror doubles." Barry said, taking the limelight from his friends.

Cisco nodded, but his mirror double stood prepared to make an attack if needed.

"Very well… you can join me. But if even one of you betray us, we will exterminate all of you."

The group agreed to his request, and the Overmaster's followers led them back to the ship, prepared to attack them if necessary.

There was a bright, almost blinding light that surrounded the spaceship, which frightened the group. Caitlin took hold of Barry's hand for comfort, which he held onto tightly to assure her that everything would be alright.

They stepped up the ramp and slowly entered into the spaceship, surprised to be surrounded by nothing but dim lighting and black stone interior. Every now and then they would bypass a control panel, which must have controlled the doors, but they weren't entirely sure.

The ship seemed so much larger inside than it had on the outside, practically the size of a small town.

Cisco took everything in, filled with a mixture of fear and excitement to have fulfilled his dreams and enter a spaceship. He was tempted to ask about the control panels, but fear dictated otherwise.

The group were led along corridors and then what must have been the habitation section. Which housed groups of the Overmaster's prisoners with shared sleeping, eating and toileting arrangements.

Astrid used her mind scan, searching for any sign of Harry's thoughts. Finally, she found him. 'Harry, it's Astrid. We're here to save you!' she told him. She felt that she had surprised him. He had not expected to hear from her at all.

Astrid's mind link was disrupted, as they were made to stop at the door of a cell. The man who had led them, pushed a button on the side of the door and it slid open. It was a low class shared room complete with beds, toilets and shower facilities. It felt more like a prison.

The group were pushed inside and the door closed behind them. There was no button on their side of the door. They were trapped.

"Hey!" Cisco snapped as he began to bang on the door.

"It won't open." his mirror double told him, "they have imprisoned us here."

Cisco attempted to send a blast at the door, but none came. He tried to breach through it, but it didnt work. He tried to push his entire body into the door, but the door barely budged. Cisco swore under his breath in anger.

Astrid took both of his hands in her own. "They've dampened our powers, Cis. But Harry, knows we're here... I sent him a message before we were locked inside. Don't worry, we'll get out of here. We always do."

"Until then..." Barry said looking around at their bedroom facilities. "Whoever designed these facilities, forgot to build a wall around the bathroom."

The group looked over at what he was talking about, there was one metal toilet in the cell, next to a basin. There was no privacy whatsoever.

"Well, we did surrender to them..." Astrid replied. "I guess we can't expect grapes and satin sheets."

"But it would be nice." Caitlin sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

As Astrid, Caitlin, Cisco and his mirror double sat on the beds trying to determine their next course of action Barry analyzed the walls of the room that they were in. He even looked behind the sink.

"What's your speedster doing?" Mirror Cisco asked.

"He's trying to do a 'prison break'..." Cisco replied, then he called out to Barry, "It won't work, Barry. Captain Cold and Heatwave aren't here." Astrid and Caitlin smirked at his reference, but then went back to talking amongst themselves.

"I must say, Cisco. I'm somewhat envious that the lot of you have kept your friendship for this long." Mirror Cisco said.

"Yeah… you never said, what happened between you and your friends?" Cisco asked him.

"There was a fight between Barry and I. His fight with the Reverse Flash began to overwhelm him. He became obsessed. Astrid wasn't always as… withdrawn, as she is now. She took over STAR Labs after her father died. But she felt responsible for Barry, even when he attacked her…"

"Wait, your Barry attacked Astrid? Why?" Cisco asked.

"They kept butting heads. They couldn't agree on anything. Barry felt that he needed to get faster and faster to defeat Thawne. She felt that he needed to be more strategic. She trusted him and he attacked her. She ended up in a coma. I took over with STAR Labs and I acted out in anger against Barry. I attacked him… and it wasn't just one blast. I almost killed him. Caitlin helped Astrid out of her coma, but then she left with Barry. That was it."

"Woah. I didn't realize that things were so bad."

"Yeah, well… now you do. You can't trust anyone, not even the ones who you think you can trust the most."

"Hey, Cisco!" Barry called out, "Come and look at this." Cisco looked at his mirror double, but got up to join Barry, regardless.

"What's up, Bar?" he asked. Barry was crouched down in the far corner of the room, looking down at the floor.

"Check this out. I originally thought that these string patterns here were just… patterns… but the stone is actually transparent… we're seeing right through to the wire system between the floors and walls. Fortunately, there's no cameras. We're not being watched!" Barry explained.

Cisco crouched down beside him, "how did I not see this earlier!" he exclaimed. He followed a series of red lines across the floor to the other side of the room, bypassing what looked like the pipes to the toilet and basin. The red wires disappeared into the wall.

He ran towards the door to determine which colored wires were in control. They were green.

Astrid and Caitlin got to their feet. "Cisco, what's going on?" Astrid asked him.

Barry and his mirror double approached them, "This spaceship, like any spaceship runs entirely on wires. I need to make it to the control panel!" Cisco said.

"What are you thinking?" Caitlin asked him.

He grinned, "I may be able to find Harry and free all the prisoners at the same time."

"Alright, I'm listening… what do you need us to do?" Astrid asked.

There was a large rumble followed by a roaring noise. "Whatever your plan is, Cisco… we're going to have to do it fast," Barry said, "it looks like we're taking off."

"Can we breach from outer space?" Cisco wondered.

"Not sure, I've never tried." His mirror double replied.

"Okay, well here's the plan…" Cisco said.

A little while later, the group were gathered by the door. Astrid was crumbled on the floor clutching her head crying out in pain.

"Somebody please help us!" Caitlin yelled out, banging on the door. "We need medical equipment!"

Barry and Cisco's mirror double also continued to bang wildly on the door in an attempt to attract as much attention to their cell as possible.

To their relief, a dark haired man, with a few gray streaks who was dressed in a black suit opened the door. "Help!" Caitlin said, "my friend… she's a telepath, the dampening of her powers is causing her to suffer from a brain aneurism… I'm a doctor, we need medical equipment, as soon as possible."

"Why should I care?" the man asked them.

"She is a very powerful telepath." Cisco's mirror double said. "I don't believe your boss would be proud that you let her own power destroy her, before he could have the chance to watch her in action."

"Hey, weren't there more of you?" the man asked him. He looked over at Barry who had not said a word. Instead he had run Cisco to a deserted place outside the door and had returned.

"No, there wasn't." Caitlin said, "Please… my friend, she needs help!"

Astrid was still laying on the floor, clutching her head and crying out. Tears were streaming down her face.

"You're a doctor?" he asked Caitlin.

She nodded in response but he slammed the door as he left. "No, no, no! Wait!" Caitlin cried out.

But Barry smiled at her, "Let's just hope Cisco's plan works."


	7. Chapter 7

The man who had gone to their cell walked through the corridors of the aircraft, making his way towards the laboratory. When he arrived he bypassed Dr Harry Wells, who adjusted his glasses and addressed him. "What did our newest recruits want? I saw your identification come up when you entered their room."

"Just something about their telepath suffering from a brain aneurism due to the power dampening wires that surround their cell." The man replied.

"A brain aneurism?" Dr Wells asked.

"That's what their doctor said. Well, she claimed to be a doctor. They wanted medical equipment so I'm on my way to get them some, now."

"Why don't you leave that to me? I've dealt with telepaths in the past. If they're lying, I'll get to the bottom of it." Harry asked.

"Go for it… I have more important things to deal with. I'm headed up to the control panels." The man left. Harry grabbed a box of supplies, and pocketed a small device of his own invention.

He made his way down the corridor with the box of medical supplies until he reached the door to the room that had Barry, Astrid, Caitlin and Cisco's mirror double inside.

Cisco breached his way to the metal rafters in the ceiling. He had a full view of the floors below him, and provided he was careful, he wouldn't fall. So far no one had noticed him from his position, but he knew that it wouldn't be long until someone did. He needed to be quick.

He crept over the arch to the next room and followed the corridor up the stairs. Suddenly, his foot slipped and he lost his balance. He was hanging by the rafter by his hands and his feet were dangling in midair. "Oh Crap!" he gasped. He removed one of his hands from the railing, praying that he wouldn't fall, and opened a breach in the air beside him. He swung into it and the breach took him back on top of the railing. He was safe again.

In the distance, at the top of the stairs he could see a door at the end. Remembering every video game and every movie that he had ever seen he knew that the control panel would be through there. He breached himself to the rafters of that room, and was relieved to find that he was correct. He was in the control room.

There were four men in there and he recognized one of them in an instant. Dr Harry Wells. Harry hadn't yet noticed him, nor had any of the other men. Harry was busy at the control panel, focusing on something that Cisco couldn't quite see.

The other men were gathered at the other side of the control panel, it was clear that Harry had authority in this room. Cisco sat down on the rafter and tried to think of a plan to get the other men out of there.

He had an idea, a theory he wanted to test out with the use of his powers. He opened a breach beside him. The other breach would open outside the corridor, facing the door. With his other hand, Cisco sent a blast into the breach. The blast went through the breach and hit the other side of the door, making a large noise out in the corridor.

As the men went to go and investigate, Cisco quickly closed the beach again.

"There's nothing in the hallway!" one of the men declared. Harry looked around and saw Cisco sitting on the rafters in the roof.

"Go and investigate!" Harry told his men. "All three of you. The Overmaster will not be happy if someone has escaped." The men left, closing the door behind them, leaving Harry alone in the room with Cisco still up in the rafters.

"Ramon… is it you, or your damn mirror verse version!" he asked him.

Cisco breached himself down to the floor beside Harry. "That depends, doc…" Cisco said smiling at his old mentor. From out in the hall they could hear the other men returning.

A look of concern flushed over Harry's face. "They're going to catch you, Ramon! You're about to get us killed! why don't you make like a tree and breach out of here?"

"It's leave, you idiot… make like a tree and leave!" Cisco snapped back.

The doors opened so Cisco breached back into the rafters. When he landed, he almost slipped. He gasped in fear, unfortunately, the men heard him.

"Doctor… I think there's someone in the rafters." One of the men said as he began to look around. Cisco tried to hide himself away. The three men were all looking for Cisco.

Harry picked up an advanced weapon from off the control panel and shot them. The weapon had an inbuilt silencer and shot some sort of gas at the men. The particles of the gas, surrounded the men and formed an impenetrable bubble trapping them all inside. They were still alive, but they could not escape.

"Ramon! It's safe to come down, now." Harry told him. Cisco joined him again on the floor and stared astonished at the bubble that had the men trapped. "That's one awesome bubble gun, doc. Let's get out of here!" he said.

"Not yet, while I have you here… Make yourself useful. Stick something up against the doors so no one can get in. I've been working on this for ages. We're going to destroy the ship!"

"With us inside?"

"No, you idiot! You're going to breach us out of here before that happens!"

"What about the others?" Cisco asked.

"Let's just focus on this first!"


	8. Chapter 8

Barry, Astrid and Caitlin were ecstatic to see Harry standing before them.

"So the brain aneurism was a trick?" Harry asked them with his eyes raised.

"It was all Cisco's idea." Caitlin said, "he went to go and find you."

"Cisco went to find me? Well, where is he?" Harry asked.

"We're not sure." Barry said. "Our powers don't work from in here."

Harry pulled out the small device that he had brought with him. An ear piece that would allow the wearer to use their powers from within the dampened room.

"Here, Astrid… put this in. It will allow the wearer to use their abilities from in here." He said.

Astrid took it and connected it to her ear. She opened a link to Cisco's mind. 'Cisco, where are you?' she asked him, telepathically.

'I'm in the control room. I found Harry.' Cisco's voice came back within her mind. 'Wait, how are you using your powers? Are you free?'

'You found Harry? That doesn't make sense… Harry's in here with us.' She replied.

'Great Scott! There's two of them? That can't be good. Just be careful, and don't tell him where I am.'

Astrid closed the link, and Cisco stared at the Harry that was with him in the control room.

"So… this control panel… how's it meant to destroy the ship?" Cisco asked Harry.

"Ramon, this isn't the time to explain… Just focus on the damn door!"

Cisco subtly picked up the bubble gun and aimed it at Harry. "How do I know it's really you!" he snapped.

"Ramon… don't be stupid! Wait, you just managed to speak to Sutherland, didn't you? That link, and your sudden confusion means that my doppelganger is in there with them. He is not a good man! He comes off as nice and polite… He's been running gruesome tests on many of the meta-humans around here." Harry said quickly.

"Whoa, let me get this straight… the nice Wells is evil… and the jerk Wells is the good one?" Cisco asked.

"Wouldn't be the mirror verse, otherwise. Now take that weapon and guard the door. Tell the others not to trust that Harry. He's a sadist."

Astrid had finished the mind link and stared up at Harry, she tried to read his mind but couldn't get a reading. "I couldn't get a reading on Cisco." she said sounding as concerned as she could. "I think they caught him."

"I can find out." Harry replied, he held out his hand for Astrid to return the earpiece back to him.  
"Harry, can you help us get out of here?" Barry asked him.

"Sorry, Barry… I can't that will only risk all our safety." Harry replied. He walked over to the door and opened it. As the door opened, it disrupted the power dampening wires. Astrid used that moment to cause a mind scream into Harry's head, which distracted him enough for Barry to get them all out of the room.

"What did you do that for?" Caitlin asked when they were all standing in what looked like a laboratory storage cupboard.

"That wasn't Harry. He and Cisco are in the control room." She replied.

"I thought so," Barry replied. "Our Dr Wells is left handed… well he's ambidextrous, but he's always handed things over or thrown things with his left hand. When that guy handed Astrid, this…" Barry showed them the device that he had stolen from their friend's doppelganger, and continued, "…he used his right hand."

"Wow, Barry. I'm so proud of you!" Astrid said. "You've learnt how to read your opponent… I also would have gone with the fact that he didn't address any of us by our last names… Cisco also had a vision of this Harry, remember?"

"…Besides, any Harry who is that nice… especially to Cisco's double… has to be evil." Caitlin added.

"Let's just go!" Cisco's mirror double said. "We need a plan B. I vote we breach out of here now!"

"Yeah… we go to the control room!" Astrid demanded. "That's where Cisco and Harry are."

"No that's suicide… That's why you don't put a woman in charge!" Cisco's mirror double said, angering her in an instant. Astrid punched him right between the eyes and then remembered that it would have had an effect on her Cisco.

'Sorry Cisco!' she sent a message directly to her Cisco's mind, knowing that he would have felt the effect of the punch and not known why.

Cisco's mirror double was not badly injured, but he was angry. "What the hell was that for?" he demanded.

"Because you pissed her off. She's as Cisco would say, our leaderette… also a feminist." Barry replied.

"You can breach out of here, but you're forgetting if our Cisco gets hurt, you do too." Astrid said.

"I do remember that, remember… I was the one who taught you that. Get them to breach here now, and we will get out of here together. The control panel will be crawling with people."

Suddenly, the sirens began to blare. "They're looking for us!" Caitlin cried.

"No… All the doors to the rooms have started opening!" Barry said, "they're freeing all the prisoners from the control room."

"Is that man stupid? Or just wasting his brilliance?" Cisco's mirror double said, "We're going to get caught!"

Astrid reopened the link with Cisco from in the control panel. 'How are you guys going?'

'Why did you punch me? Not me, I mean, the other me… It really hurt! Anyway, we just freed all the prisoners. Oh crap! They're about to bang down the door. Harry just pulled up the surveillance. There's too much for us to take on, even with the bubble gun!'

'The bubblegum? What are you talking about? Never mind, breach out of there now!' Astrid thought back.

'We can't Harry wont! He wants to end this mission with a bang, and I won't leave him here to die!'

'How much time does he need?' she asked.

'Ten minutes? Get out of here, now, Astrid!'

'You're stupid if you think I'm going to just leave you!' Astrid snapped. And then she addressed Barry. "They're going after Harry and Cisco in the control panel. We have to take them down before they get to them."

Barry grabbed them all and took them to the corridor that led towards the control panel, where there was a large battle against the prisoners and the Overmaster's army. But for some reason, the Overmaster was nowhere to be seen.

"Alright… let's do this!" Astrid said, as the four of them joined in the fighting.


	9. Chapter 9

"How many minutes, now?" Cisco asked Harry.

"It's only been one minute since you last asked me, Ramon!" Harry snapped. "Breach the hell out of here now!"

"And let you die again? that ain't happening, Harry!"

Cisco had pushed the furniture up against the door and he was still standing with the bubble gun, ensuring that their three hostages didn't go free. "What makes these guys so bad, anyway?" Cisco asked, referring to the men in the bubble.

Harry motioned towards the tablet that was sitting beside him and got back to typing, "They're aliens. That tablet right there is all the research that I have gathered while I've been in this new body. Fortunately, it was the body of one of my deceased doppelgangers and not someone else. All the information on the Overmaster, is in there along with all of his followers. Now, I've unlocked the mainframe. I need you on the other panel, do everything that I tell you to. If you don't we could die!"

"Alright, doc!" Cisco said as he ran over to the panel on the left and begun following Harry's instructions precisely.

"Prepare for lift off, Ramon!" Harry announced.

"What? Lift off? What are you talking about?"

"I need to get this ship into the air, the explosion will be enough to take out the entire Mirror Verse if we're not careful!"

"Woah, this is heavy!" Cisco replied, he really meant it.

"Ramon… one more back to the future reference and I swear, you won't see your own future!"

Cisco grinned, "You got it, doc!" he continued typing.

Out in the corridor, the group joined their fellow prisoned meta-humans in the fight. The men that they were fighting, were not people as they had previously thoughts. They had retaken their forms, and resembled the aliens that the group had fought back in Smallville.

Barry ran through the fighting locking the aliens into prisoned cells. Killer Frost was in control of Caitlin's body, sending ice blasts throughout the fight, Astrid preformed her mind scream as she fought in hand to hand combat with her foes.

The mirror version of Cisco was also just as strong as their own Cisco. He would shoot a blast and breach out of the way so he would not get caught.

"We're leaving the earth's atmosphere, you guys! This ship's moving, fast!" Barry cried out as he finished locking the last of the enemies into the prison cells. "...Trust Cisco to have to give the spaceship a test spin, before we get to safety." The rest of the prisoned meta-humans were trying to determine a way off the ship.

"We have to get out of here, before I can no longer breach us back to earth!" Mirror Cisco demanded.

"We're not leaving without them!" Astrid snapped.

"Well then find out what's taking them so long!" he yelled back at her.

"Astrid, we need to hurry," Barry said quickly.

"I know." she replied, but before she could run her mind link, a breach formed in front of them. Harry and Cisco stepped out.

"What took you so long?" Caitlin yelled.

"No time to explain… Breach us now, Ramon!" Harry yelled.

"Why? What did you do?" Astrid demanded of them.

"Let me just say, when this baby hits 88 miles per hour… you're gonna see some serious shit!" Cisco said as he opened another breach that headed to the streets of Central City.

Barry ran the prisoned meta-humans through the breach until the group were the last ones standing in the corridor. Cisco closed the breach and then reopened another one headed for STAR Labs, then Barry, Harry, Killer Frost and Cisco's mirror double ran through.

"Cisco, what did you do?" Astrid asked him sternly.

"This ship's about to explode… like any minute now." he said quickly as they ran through the breach and made it back to STAR Labs.

The breach closed behind them and they heard a large and almighty bang, followed by debris falling to earth.

"How strong is this tower?" Astrid asked her mirror double who had been waiting for them in the cortex.

"I guess, We're about to find out!" she replied.

They heard the sounds of metal falling into the roof off the building and glass smashing, but fortuntately there wasn't a lot of damage done.

"We seriously just blew up the deathstar!" Cisco said, with excitement.

"But where was the Overmaster?" Harry asked out loud. "He must have escaped… I just don't understand how. It doesn't make any sense!"

He was holding a tablet that he was ready to throw, but Cisco took it from him. "Maybe the answers are in here… why don't you give it to me. So you don't lose your only chance to find out..."

"We saved Central City's meta-humans." Cisco's mirror double said, "I just wish we could have saved the rest of the city."

"Well, once again… it's been good, we saved our friend… I'm ready and eager to get the hell back to our own universe." Astrid said in a hurry.

"Astrid, these guys helped us." Barry said, "Their city was destroyed, I don't feel right just leaving it at that."

"Okay, what are you proposing?" she asked him.

Barry shook the hand of Cisco's double, and said, "Once again… it's been good… are you sure you guys don't want to come back to our earth?"

"We're fine." Astrid's double said. But the mirror version of Cisco smiled over at Astrid, making her feel very uncomfortable. "You know what? Maybe we will take you up on your offer sometime. I think it would be fun to drop in some time…"

"Seriously? You gave the jerk an invite to our world?" Astrid asked Barry as they accompanied Cisco, Harry and Caitlin to the mirrors in the bathroom.

"I was being polite." Barry replied.

"That guy gives me a weird vibe!" Astrid said.

"And not because his name is Vibe, too?" Cisco asked her.

"No… I just can't stand him. I never thought there would be a version of you, that I'd hate… but there he is."

"Let's just be glad that we got Harry back." Killer Frost said.

"You've forgiven me?" Harry asked her. "I don't understand."

"Oh, no… I haven't forgiven you… you and I aren't even… but I won't kill you. You died once for Caity… so that's a start!" she replied as she froze down the mirror.

The group breached through the mirror and headed back to their own mirrorverse.


	10. Chapter 10

The group were welcomed by the familiar voice of Gideon as they emerged into the cortex. "I am glad to see you again, Dr Wells. Though I am confused by Miss Sutherland's sudden reappearance."

"What do you mean, Gideon?" Astrid asked.

"Well, I believe that I just saw you empty the STAR Labs safe and leave through the elevator." Gideon replied.

"I don't understand, Gideon… that must have been some imposter, did you get the fingerprints or an iris scan? It could have been Astrid's mirrorverse doppelganger… Her fingerprints would be in reverse," Barry replied.

"She passed every test, Mr Allen. There was no doubt that she was Miss Sutherland, whatsoever." Gideon replied.

Cisco ran towards his computer and brought up the security footage. "Yep, it's definitely Astrid… Except, those clothes…" he said.

"It looks like you have another imposter on your hands." Harry replied, "let's get to work and find them!"


End file.
